deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lester the Unlikely VS Bubsy the Bobcat
Lester the Unlikely VS Bubsy the Bobcat is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Lester the unlikley vs bubsy! Two of the worst games main characters battle in a duel to the death! Interlude Wiz: The 90's. They had some good games, but these two are-- Boomstick: TERRIBLE! Wiz: Bubsy the bobcat the worst bobcat. Boomstick: And Lester the Unlikely, who i hate just as much as everybody else. Hes Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze there armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lester the Unlikely Wiz: Lester was once a typical nerd. Boomstick: then suddenly, he falls asleep near a dock and blah blah blah. Wiz:The game's story is so bad nobody wants to explain it. Boomstick: Anyway i agree. Onto weapons now i guess. He can do a really weak kick, throw rocks at people, and that's about it. He also has some bombs. Wiz: He also gets a sword when he finally becomes a "ladies man" Boom: THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!!!!! KILL IT WITH FIRE!! Wiz: His only feat is saving a village from pirates and sucking a lot. Boom: Yay, we get to talk about weaknesses!!!! He's a coward, goes out in 3 hits, and is just awful in general Lester runs away from a turtle. Bubsy the Bobcat Boomstick: Everybody knows and hates, bubsy the bobcat. Wiz: Bubsy 3dddddd! (Huge explosion is heard) Boomstick: Bubsy's has a lot of powerups such as the smart bomb, #cough #cough star fox. Wiz: Anyway, the smart bomb is a pretty powerful bomb. Boomstick:He also has a ballzooka which shoots out balls,and a t-shirt that makes him invisible Wiz: Just like how mario has a star, bubsy has a t shirt that makes him invincible for a short amount of time. Boomstick: He also has a slingshot, which isn't THAT bad. Wiz: He is able to save the world from "the wollies,so i guess he isnt that bad. Boomstick: He still sucks though. And THE PUNSSSSSSSSSSS!!! (Another explosion is heard) Bubsy the Bobcat: What could possibly go wrong? DEATH BATTLE! https://youtu.be/eSC71YG7ndc Bubsy is walking through an alleyway until he sees Lester FIGHT! Bubsy runs towards Lester and scratches at him with his claw. He continues to do so until lester slices at Bubsy with his sword... Bubsy, being the coward he is, jumps back and fires his slingshot. Lester screams as the rock goes into his head, but then stops. Bubsy takes out the Ballzooka and starts firing balls, which bounce off Lester due to him flinging his sword. Lester picks up a rock and throws it at Bubsy, knocking him onto a building in it. Lester then throws several rocks, knocking Bubsy off the building. Bubsy then notices Lester throwing a bomb, so he turns invisible. Bubsy runs away frm the bomb and then turns back to normal. Bubsy dodges Lester's sword strike and takes out an invincible t-shirt. Lester flails his sword only for nothing to happen. Bubsy turns back to normal again. Bubsy, only having one thing left to do, drops a smart bomb. Lester: AGHHHHHHH Lester blew up. Results Boomstick: WOAH Wiz: This fight was obviously in Bubsys favor. Lester had barley anything over human durability, and he is afraid of everything, wheras Bubsy is a little more brave. Boomstick: Lester just blew it in the end Wiz: The winner is Bubsy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015